France's visits
by 1silentmouse
Summary: Monaco knew her brother meant well. But France had surely surpassed himself this time. There was a mountain, a literal mountain of boxes that almost reached her ceiling, of clothes. Her entire ten seat dinning table was covered edge to edge with makeup products and hair lotions. It was sweet, but annoyingly tiresome.


Monaco loved when France visited her, she really did appreciate how he would find some time off to hang out with her every once in a while. But this time Monaco was beyond impressed; France had surely surpassed himself this time. There was a mountain, a literal mountain of boxes that almost reached her ceiling, of clothes. Her entire ten seat dinning table was covered edge to edge with makeup products and hair lotions. And France was being beyond ecstatic taking each object he had bought out of its box to show them to Monaco and explain to her how each thing worked or fitted her perfectly.

Monaco knew her brother meant well. France, loved fashion and makeup and would willingly spend an entire weekend shopping if they let him. Not only that but he loved dressing others up, especially the girls. But since there were so few female nations to play dress up with France always went overboard with them. And Monaco being the closest thing France had to an actual sibling, simply meant that France would take any opportunity to try to make her dress up for him. It was sweet, but annoyingly tiresome.

"France." Monaco sight out as she did her best to restrain her temperament.

"Yes dear?" The French man replied in a sing a song voice as he stopped the explanation as to why the shade of red of the dress he held fitted Monaco perfectly with the shade of eye shadow he had on the other hand.

"Remember when I delicately mentioned that you were not to raid all my stores and make me dress up when you visited?" Monaco asked as she adjusted her glasses back.

"I do. And I am glad to inform you that I did not step inside any of your stores. I brought these all from Paris." He grinned victoriously. "And not only that but I got only your favorite brands."

Monaco raised an eyebrow. "My favorite brands?"

"Yes. I know you are not fond of dressing up yourself, but I have been paying extra attention in our little talks over the phone and that is why this time I only brought clothes from the United Colors Benetton, not only that but all the makeup and the hair products are form Mac and L'Oréal." France smiled triumphantly, lifting the dress and the makeup closer to his smiling face expecting for the moment Monaco would rise from her seat at the center of the couch and start dressing up for him.

Monaco stared at her brother figure blankly. "Where on earth did you get the idea that these were my favorite brands?"

France's face fell. "What? But…But on the phone you are constantly bringing them up. You keep comparing them and criticizing them all the time. The last time I called you started ranting about how you missed the old Benetton and how Mac and L'Óreal were being way too competitive against the others? How are they not your favorite brands?"

Monaco let out a tired sigh. "France…sit…please." She patted the empty couch spot beside her. France dropped the dress and makeup miserably moving to sit besides her.

"France, I know you enjoy us spending quality time together like this. And I enjoy them a lot myself when you are not trying to dress me up like a doll all the time. But the thing is last time you called was during F1 season." Monaco looked over to France's confused expression, hoping that he would understand his mistake, but no such thing happened. So she moved on. "The names I said were not related to these brands. I was talking about the Benetton and the McLaren racing teams. They are racing teams for the F1 circuit. Do you understand now?"

France stared at her, letting the information sink in. "So you mean I misheard you."

Monaco gently smiled, taking France's hand into her own glad that he had understood. "Yes"

"And you mean then that you have no interest at all in all the things I just brought you." France continued looking extremely disappointed at the pile of things he had brought over hoping to please his little sister.

Monaco took a look at the pile of stuff and then back to France's 'kicked-puppy' expression. "Unfortunately. But I think it is very sweet of you to try to please me like this."

"Well I didn't come here to try to please you." France grumbled and stood up. He headed to the coat racket and grabbed his coat. "What is it you want?"

Monaco quickly sat up and reached out for France, fearing that she had somehow hurt him. "Forgive me France. I didn't mean to diminish your gift. I really appreciate it." Monaco stopped talking when Francis placed her own coat around her.

"I'm not leaving dear. We are going shopping. I am going to by you whatever you want to make up for this." Frances stated looking Monaco straight into her eyes. "I don't care what it is I am not leaving until you are completely pleased."

Monaco stared back at France confused. "You mean you are going to buy me more stuff just because?"

"Precisely. I don't care if you want a fancy dress or a mechanic's suit, there is simply no way I would allow myself to not do my best to make you happy any way possible. So just say the word and I will get you your Benetton and McLaren." France proudly announced as he opened the door leading Monaco with him one arm. "Now where are your F1 shops?"

Monaco laughed, she really did love when France visited.


End file.
